Fate
by Orange-Soda61
Summary: Logan and his father were never close. However, can a terrible twist of fate bring them together?


**A/N: Hey! I am Orange-Soda61 :P I am new to BTR fan fiction, so I would love any review or feedback you have for me. This is probably a two shot or so. The boys are nine here.**

**I do not own BTR. **

Logan Mitchell stopped and gasped for air in the middle of the woods. He had to get away from the fighting, from the screaming. He had to get away from his parents.

_Flashback_

"_The bills don't pay themselves, Joanna!" Mr. Mitchell screamed, beads of sweat slowly dripping down his face._

"_I know that, Eric! You don't think I know that? I am just saying that if you worked a little less, and spent a bit more time with Logan, then maybe things would not be so tense right now!" Logan's mother paused, cocked her head to the side, then continued. "You do remember Logan, right Eric? You know, YOUR SON!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled, tears of anger streaming down her face._

_Logan's father turned around. "You think I don't know Logan?" He asked slowly. Mrs. Mitchell stood as emotionless as a statue. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled. _

"_Alright!" Logan's mother yelled. "No, you don't know Logan. You don't know Logan at all. You don't know that every night he cries because he wants Daddy to come home and tuck him in. He wants you to be there for him, Eric. He doesn't want all the gadgets all the other kids his age want!" Mrs. Mitchell stopped. "He wants his father." She put her hands on her hips. "And you want me to believe that you knew that?" She said incredulously. _

_Mr. Mitchell's nostrils flared. He honestly did not know what to say. He opened up the cabinet, picked out a plate and threw it on the floor._

"_You know, Eric, plates cost money, and money seems to be all you care about these days." Mrs. Mitchell said. _

_Mr. Mitchell looked up at his wife, glaring at her with pure hatred. He turned on his heel and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him._

_Mrs. Mitchell slowly sank down to the floor and covered her face in her hands. Her body shook with sobs. _

_However, no one noticed little Logan, hiding in the corner. Logan crawled out from his safe haven and shuffled to the door. Logan slithered out the door, and ran off into the inky night. _

Logan breathed heavily, fighting back tears, which he knew would evolve into gut wrenching sobs. Logan sunk to his knees, to the fetal position. He laid his head down in the damp leaves. He breathed in and out, in and out. Logan stretched his legs our behind him. He wanted to walk to Kendall's house, where he knew Kendall, James, and Carlos were expecting him for their Friday night sleepover. He wanted Mama Knight to hug him and tell hi it was all going to be okay. He wanted to forget. However, Logan just could not pull himself off the ground.

Suddenly, Logan heard a crack. He suddenly became alert. He picked his head up and looked behind him. He was greeted by a terrifying sight. Soon, there was a crushing weight on his legs. Logan heard a snap, shortly followed by another. He screamed in pain. Logan felt as if his legs had been run over by a car repeatedly, and then put in the fireplace to wither away. The pain was so intense, it took all Logan's strength to pry his eyes open. He would not see his legs.

There was a tree in top of them.

"Moooooooooooooom!" Kendall Knight hollered as he walked into the kitchen, trailed by two of his best friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. "When is Logan going to get here?"

"Yeah!" Carlos piped in. "We want to watch the movie! I've always wanted to see The Lion King!"

"Hm…" Mrs. Knight began. "It is getting late. I'll call Mrs. Mitchell, make sure everything is okay, how does that sound?" The boys cheered. Mrs. Knight smiled to herself, she took that as a yes. She dialed the Mitchell household number into the phone. Mrs. Knight listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?" Mrs. Mitchell answered.

"Hey, Joanna!" Mrs. Knight said. The boys all yelled 'Hi Mama Mitchell!' in the background.

"Oh, hey Jen." Mrs. Mitchell greeted. "What's up?"

"The boys wanted me to call and check if Logan would still be joining them for their sleepover tonight." Mrs. Knight explained.

"Oh! Jen, I am so sorry I completely forgot! There has just been so much on my mind lately…" Mrs. Mitchell trailed off. "Hold on, let me tell Log to pack a bag."

"Okey dokey!" Mrs. Knight agreed. Mrs. Knight waited while Joanna went to find Logan.

"Jen! Jen are you still there?" Mrs. Mitchell asked frantically, on the verge of tears.

"Yes, yes I am here Joanna. What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight answered.

Kendall exchanged a confused look with James and Carlos. Why was Mama Mitchell upset?

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T FIND LOGAN?" Mrs. Knight screamed.

Kendall gasped and looked at his friends. Where was Logan?

"Okay, Joanna, you need to stay calm. Are you positive he isn't there?" Mrs. Knight asked, trying to stay calm.

"Yes," Mrs. Mitchell sobbed. "I checked everywhere. And, oh Jen, Eric and I were fighting about money, and how he needs to spend more time with Logan… and oh my God, Jen… what if he ran away?" Mrs. Mitchell cried.

"Joanna, I need you to breathe." Mrs. Knight instructed. "Logan did not run away from home. Now, call 911 and report him as missing. Juan Garcia will be right on it, okay? Remember to breathe, honey. Okay. I love you too. Bye." Mrs. Knight hung up the phone and turned to the boys.

They were sitting on the floor looking up at her with tear filled eyes. "Mama Knight," James whimpered, "Did Logie really run away from home?" Mrs. Knight sniffled and offered her son and her two 'adopted' sons a hug. The three boys ran into her arms thankfully, sobbing.

"Mom!" Kendall cried. "What if Logan gets hurt?" Kendall sobbed.

"Yeah!" Carlos sobbed. "We need him!"

Mrs. Knight silently had tears streaming down her face. Logan was like a son to her. "Boys," she began, "Papa Garcia will find him. He will. He is the best police officer ever right, Carlos?"

Carlos offered a weak smile. "Yeah, he is." He confirmed.

Mrs. Knight mustered a smile. "Then we have nothing to worry about." She said. "Now, come on" She said. She led the boys over to the coach. Kendall climbed onto his mother's lap, something he rarely did, and Carlos and James each snuggled into Mrs. Knight's sides. "Sleep, boys." She murmured.

Meanwhile, Logan tried to plan his next move while ignoring the growing pain in his legs. Suddenly, he heard the rustling of leaves around him.

"Who's there?" He yelled. A figure slammed down next to him. Logan gasped.

"Dad?"

**Cliffy! Uh-oh, what's gonna happen to Logan? He lives, I swear. Haha, could never kill of Logan!**

**Review?**


End file.
